RE: Start
"RE: Start" is the first episode of season 2, FLCL Progressive and the seventh overall. It premiered on Adult Swim on the Toonami block on June 2, 2018 at midnight ET. Synopsis Medical Mechanica attacks Hidomi's town and she discovers a secret within her that could save everyone, a secret that only the new teacher, Haruko, can unlock. Summary Hidomi has a dream about rotting away in a destroyed world, turning into a robot at the gaze of a large eye, and fighting giant irons. She heads to her class with barely any emotion as a white-haired woman watches her from afar. Meanwhile, Ko Ide brags to his friends about his relationship with their teacher, but leaves the details vague. After their homeroom teacher performs a strange lesson, Hidomi later returns to help her mother with their family's cafe. As Hidomi's mother talks about her missing father and possibly "moving on," the white-haired woman from before smashes a blue, vintage Chevy Bel-Air into Hidomi's head, which "unfortunately" leaves her alive. Hidomi heads back to her room as the woman remarks that she keeps her unique headphones on to drown out the world. As Hidomi ponders what she meant, a large, mechanical creature tries to attack her. Hidomi runs from the creature, as it suddenly throws Ide at her, who reveals that the creature came from out of his head. The two then run into a junkyard and are cornered by the creature. As Hidomi begins to "overflow," the white-haired woman appears again in her Chevy and destroys the creature, before carrying off a wounded Ide. The next morning, the white-haired woman introduces herself as Jinyu, a new worker at the Hibajiri's Café Hibari. At school, the homeroom teacher goes on a rant about "being adults" and "having only two wheels" that seems to brainwash the whole class, save for Hidomi and Ide, before ripping off a mask and revealing her real identity: Haruko Haruhara. Songs * "Thank You, My Twilight" (fool on cool version) * "Non Fiction" (fool on cool version) * "Little Busters" (fool on cool version) * "Spiky Seeds" (Ending Song) Credits * Original Concept: Production I.G. * Executive Producers: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Jason DeMarco, Keiji Ohta * Production Supervisor: Katsuiji Morishita, Takayuki Oshima Japanese Cast * Haruko Haruhara: Megumi Hayashibara * Julia Jinyu: Miyuki Sawashiro * Hidomi Hibajiri: Inori Minase * Ko Ide: Jun Fukuyama * Goro Mori: Tomo Muranaka * Marco Nogata: Masatomo Nakazawa * Hinae Hibajiri: Kikuko Inoue * Masurao: Kouji Ohkura * Eye Patch: Takayuki Sugo * Tonkichi: Jin Urayama English Cast *Haruko Haruhara: Kari Wahlgren *Julia Jinyu: Allegra Clark *Hidomi Hibajiri: Xanthe Huynh *Ko Ide: Robbie Daymond *Goro Mori: Jon Allen *Marco Nogata: Yuri Lowenthal *Hinae Hibajiri: Julie Ann Taylor *Masurao: Jason Griffith *Eye Patch: J. David Brimmer *Tonkichi: Steve Kramer Gallery FLCLProgEp1Cap1.png FLCLProgEp1Cap2.png FLCLProgEp1Cap3.png FLCLPro101.png Knife Hinae.jpg Hinae.png FLCLPro104.png Ko Ide.PNG Marco2.png FLCLPro105.png Mm-logo.png FLCLProRun.png ProRobot1.png Junkyard.png Trivia *The Japanese title is an abbreviation of "side stand," the Japanese term for a kickstand. *The URL of the "YouYube" video on Hidomi's computer corresponds to an actual YouTube video, Toho's first Japanese trailer for FLCL 2 & 3 from July 2, 2017. *Jinyu hitting Hidomi with her car while switching over to manga style visuals during the impact is a light reference to the first season's first episode, where Haruko accidentally hits Naota with her bike. The difference, however, is that Jinyu did it on purpose and communicated it as such while Haruko seemingly did it on accident. Category:Progressive Category:Episodes